Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for cleaning a substrate.
Contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants on a surface of a substrate greatly influence the characteristics and yield rate of a semiconductor device. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important in a semiconductor manufacturing process, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor.
The particles that are detached from the substrate in the cleaning process may be attached to the substrate again, and may be left on the substrate after the cleaning process is completed. Further, as the semiconductor process becomes finer, the sizes of the particles generated in the process also become smaller. The small-sized particles may not be smoothly cleaned and may be left on the substrate even after the cleaning process is performed.